


Another Day

by Vivian_Writtin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Man idk leave tag suggestions in the comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Writtin/pseuds/Vivian_Writtin
Summary: Hi Everyone! This is a story I wrote about my D&D character, Callie! I provided some backstory and would appreciate your constructive criticism! Just a note, please try to structure your criticism in a way like "This part could be improved if you did [blank]" and not "This part is bad because [blank]" Please try to be nice! Thank you all for reading! :D - Vivian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! This is a story I wrote about my D&D character, Callie! I provided some backstory and would appreciate your constructive criticism! Just a note, please try to structure your criticism in a way like "This part could be improved if you did [blank]" and not "This part is bad because [blank]" Please try to be nice! Thank you all for reading! :D - Vivian

**A Bit of Backstory**

Callie was born to a somewhat well off family. Her human father was a priest, and her tiefling mother worked in an apothecary. Callie was sad that her father never let her and her mother into the church, but she instead spent much of her time helping her mother in the shop. While her mother mixed potions and elixirs, Callie managed the counter, and was able to learn quite quickly how the average customer thought. She used this knowledge to her advantage, and was able to sell the potions at increased prices thanks to her honeyed words. 

Her father wasn't as happy as Callie would've expected by the sudden influx of money from the shop, he was overcome with what Callie could determine was jealousy. He wanted the church to be the most important thing to the family, and couldn't accept that they could survive comfortably without it. He demanded that Callie be forbidden from running the counter. Callie's mother felt bad for her daughter, Callie clearly enjoyed running the counter and making money for the family. Callie was taught how to mix potions by her mother, and started working at the shop once again. It was here that Callie discovered something else about the average customer, they were pretty dense. She would create the potions as her mother asked, but would dilute them with normal water and a little coloring. Now, customers were coming back for more potions sooner, and the shop was conserving ingredients. 

Once again, the shop started to make more money than the church, and Callie's father wasn't having it. Consumed by jealousy, he divorced Callie's mother, threw her in jail for (crimes against the church) and stole most of their money, along with the deed to their shop. Callie and her mom were left with a bleak future, but Callie was determined to get herself and her mother back on their feet. Using her knowledge of how people think, she was able to create an entirely new persona, and with that persona (plus countless hours practicing the art of forgery) she got herself enrolled in the local Bard college. Now Callie uses her silver tongue, diluted potions, and a bit of bardic magic to make money from a (totally legal) stand in the market. Her ultimate goal is to get her mother out of prison, and make her father pay for ruining their lives.

**Another Day**

Callie smirked to herself as she counted up that day's profits. “Almost 150 gold pieces, that’s what I call a good day” she thought to herself, taking the bag of gold off the scale and getting up from her desk. She made her way out the door of the room she was renting and walked down the stairs to the main lounge. She noticed the innkeeper, Elmyra, was just finishing the dishes for the night. She sauntered over to the counter and tossed a small bag of gold onto it. “There’s the next week’s pay for the room, and a little extra just for you cutie.” She winked at the blushing elven girl behind the counter and strode out of the inn, making sure to keep her large sum of gold concealed from would-be thieves. 

She knew her destination, and she also knew exactly how she was going to get there. Growing up in the winding streets of Ebonbridge had taught Callie exactly where all the typical mugging spots were, and took the winding path that missed all the trouble spots on her way to the bridge. 

Ebonbridge was aptly named for the giant stone bridge connecting each side of the city split by the forceful Grand Ebonheart River. The Bridge brought many tourists to marvel at its beautiful craftsmanship and enchanted stones that prevent the bridge from eroding. Tourists were as commonplace in Ebonbridge as the locals, there were so many that some people had a hard time distinguishing who was and wasn’t a tourist, but Callie had learned how to tell them apart.

Callie thought back to the previous day, one of the best she’d had in many weeks. The tourists were flooding in by the boatload for the annual ceremony honoring the founder of Ebonbridge, and Callie was having an absolute field day with their unwatched pockets. Callie paraded through the crowd, snatching anything she could get her hands on, normally she would size up her targets before trying to steal from them, but on special occasions like this she made an exception. On days like this, she made almost quadruple what she would make on a normal day, but she wasn’t only stealing for herself. She knew a few people who needed a bit of a boost to get back on their feet, so just as all the years before, she set out to the streets and inns and taverns, looking for any weary souls in need of some cash. It was always her most profitable day of the year, and she kept none of it for herself, for she knew just how hard it was to live on the streets. After all… she was right there with them.

Most of her income came from running the potion stand in the marketplace, with a little coming from pilfering pockets, and even less coming from the tips she would receive for playing her viol at the tavern. She played the instrument quite well, having practiced it for many years after her mother was locked up. People certainly had plenty of money to tip her, but most patrons would “tip” her with catcalls and unwanted hands around her lower regions. Of course these men didn’t go unpunished, many left the tavern with bruised eyes and a bag of ice held against their groin. The ones who really pissed her off were given the worst punishment of all, Callie would bring them in close, kiss their cheek and yell “This one says the night’s drinks are on him!” 

On the rare occasion that a fellow woman or friendly nonbinary patron would present her with this kind of treatment, she made sure to let them know that she appreciated it. Callie was a bit of a romantic, and some of the people (excluding men) of this old, dilapidated city really made her heart throb. If it wasn’t already clear, Callie wasn’t really interested in men as other than friends or business partners. She had a few relationships in the past, but with her line of work it never worked out, she had done her best for the people she cared about, but until she was able to stop her somewhat nefarious acts and actually settle down somewhere, she would probably leave a few broken hearts in her wake, one of which being her own.

She had finally arrived at the bridge, she started the careful climb downwards to the spot on the support pillar where she could stand. She hopped down and took out her viol. She played a few magical notes and the wall of force she had put there faded along with the illusion she had put to cover the small hole in the pillar. All her savings were stashed in this pillar, years and years of gold all in this one spot. As she tossed the bag of gold down to lay with the rest, she reminded herself just how close she was to releasing her mother from jail, and finally getting her to a place that she could call a home.

While resealing the pillar and casting another illusion, she thought of her father for a moment, the man who had made her life into what it is now, and the man who stole from his own wife, and put her in jail out of jealousy. She vowed to get revenge on him for what he had done to them, but her mother came first. She did not want her mother to be in the city when word got out of what she had done to him.

Callie made her way back to the inn, taking care to not get groped, stabbed, or shouted at (all common things to happen to unsuspecting travellers at night). She stepped through the door and was surprised to see the elven girl was still behind the counter, absentmindedly washing a rum glass that was very much already clean. “Something on your mind Elmyra?” The girl jumped in her seat and dropped the glass she was holding, letting out a small squeak in surprise. “Oh shoot, I'm sorry” Callie said apologetically. “Here, allow me”. Callie once again took out her viol, playing a short, quiet tune that fixed the broken glass in a matter of seconds. “I’m sorry again for startling you”. Elmyra quickly responded “Oh, no worries! I was just… thinking” “My goodness! Do you think you’ll be alright?” Callie joked. Elmyra chuckled “Yes, yes I’ll be fine, I just need to get to bed, I’ve had a rather long day”. “Well don’t let me keep you from getting that beauty sleep of yours, it certainly pays off” Callie said with a wink and a slight smirk. “I’m heading for bed too, see you in the morning.” Callie turned and headed up the stairs to her room. “Oh, um, Callie?” She turned to see Elmyra looking up at her with a bright smile. “Your performance last night was wonderful, your song was so lovely and you looked quite pretty”. Callie blushed and said “Y-yeah, you too, okgoodnight” before briskly walking up the stairs to her room. She sat on the foot of her bed, and muttered to herself “Damn it”. She was still blushing when she put out the lantern on her nightstand, she sighed “Just another day in EbonBridge” before she fell asleep to the distant soft singing of the innkeeper downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be another work in this series coming soon! I'm busy with school but I always try to write whenever I can :3


End file.
